


connection

by hyphae



Category: Cucumber Quest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something short and sweet for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	connection

They were made together, and they had a special connection.

It showed when Mutemaster padded softly behind him around Rhythm Ridge, and how throughout Noisemaster's zipping and chattering Mutemaster's steps perfectly accentuating the parts where he paused, filling the space with something meaningful.

When Noisemaster buzzed, electric and full of charge, perching himself in Mutemaster's palm and telling him about news from the Disaster Masters in the other kingdoms and about his latest plan for their own antics, and Mutemaster quiet, silent with support and approval, and his touch softly static beneath Noisemaster's feet.

The moments when Mutemaster rose, great and terrible, in front of their enemies and time and space stuttered to a monochrome stop around them and the air sang with silence, and Noisemaster was a tiny island of sound and fury in that terrifying serenity. The exhilaration, the rush of power sparking, crackling with light and colour through his fingertips.

The soft way in which their stones clinked when they found each other, in the between times.


End file.
